


To the afterlife together

by TysonlovesElla



Category: The Two Princesses of Bamarre - Gail Carson Levine
Genre: F/M, agnst, with happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla
Summary: A Sourcerer on his deathbed, fights one final futile fight to perverse  the legacy of his wife, but where does one go when so much sin has been committed?
Relationships: Princess "Addie" Adelina/Rhys
Kudos: 1





	To the afterlife together

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a year long project cause i gave up on it half way cause it was too sad but decided to keep it going i changed it a little from what it was too sad though enjoy

How long has it been? I wondered as I stared at this ruined castle.

I already knew the answer, 350 years, has been over three centuries; Three whole centuries of being the guardian of this destroyed castle, the old palace of Bamarre. 350 years ago there were lots of people here, servants, elfs, guards and nobles. Back then you could hear people chatter and eat, people were happy here. Everything was perfect, our queen ruled our land with a grace that no one has ever seen since. Here I sit on this crumbling throne, surrounded by walls that to call standing would be an insult. Holes in them, stone covered in moss, The roof long since gave way. You see the night sky and the moon, I used to think it was pretty. I would sneak my wife out on the castle tower and we would stare at the night sky. Sometimes all night. I feel the breeze of the chilly night, not even that brings a smile to my old feeble lips. 

It's been 350 years, all I feel is rage.

I look at myself in a broken mirror to my left, What has time done to me? I recall myself when I was younger, my black hair is gone. Now a silver white has taken over the pigments of my hair, eyes full of light are replaced with a seething rage. A perfect smooth face is now covered with wrinkles, looking at myself now. I’m a pitable mess, not worth consideration. A walking cane in my hand, something to hold on to. A foolish attempt to gain any hold on my life. Everything is gone, she’s dead, the kingdom is dead. There is nothing to hold on to, nothing to hope for. And my lifespan is slowly ending. I feel death’s grip slowly dragging my heart  
  


And yet I’m still here, why haven’t the gods ended me yet?

“So this is what has become of the legendary cloud wizard. The great Sorcerer.”

My eyes jumped to attention, at first I thought I saw her. But that voice quickly forced my heart to realize again that she's gone. My wife is gone, no this is someone else. Meryl, her sister, the one that became a fairy to survive the grey death. I haven’t seen her in centuries.

“What do you want Meryl?” I asked my voice old and battered.

“You know why I’m here old friend. This castle belongs to the merchant king now, he wants it gone.”

“The ‘Merchant king’ is nothing more than a thief. He’s sent several of his guards and agents to take this place. He’s never been able to, if he thinks that sending you to make me weak of heart he is wrong.”

“Rhys, it's been too long. Let it go, There is nothing but you holding this place together. It's not even a castle anymore, just a ruin. You’re getting in the way of progress!”

  
My magic boiled in my blood, “We had progress!” I snarled, “We had it all. We had a golden age, and you let her die! You let the only good thing that ever came into this world die.”

“Everyone dies you stubborn fool! I told you this when the month before she passed, its the natural order of things.”

“Natural order huh?” I asked in a low dreary voice, clutching my walking cane, “Then why am I still here..? Why her? All she did was help people. She helped you, she helped this kingdom. Everyone loved her, while I just sit in this throne, driving away those who try to destroy what she spent all her life trying to build. This is all that's left, all that remains of her. I won’t let the merchant king ruin her legacy in the name of some gold coins ...”

“The old magic must go!” Meryl snapped, “Your kind has done too much already! You’re poisoning the land.”

“Oh _I’m_ poisoning the land??” I roared, “Not the bastard who wipes entire monster species to build cities. The land doesn't need a merchant. It needs a sorcerer.”

“What it needs is for you to go back to where you came! You would kill us all to keep your memories of a human-”

“DON’T SPEAK OF HER AS IF SHE'S JUST SOME RANDOM HUMAN!!” I Screamed and Meryl jumped back a little.

“Addie….” I said in a low voice sighing, “Was the greatest thing to ever happen to the land ...and everyone is so quick to forget her.she handled everything with such grace. I…”

For the first time in three and a half centuries, Water was forming in my eyes. No matter how much I missed her I vowed not to cry. I had only done that cause I never spoke her name, I would recall her voice, remember her face but never speak her name. Names have power, names remind us of grim realities. As much as I tried to deny it, no matter how much I cling to being satisfied with guarding this castle...A void has formed in my heart, It has no sign of relenting. I wanted her, I missed her. I wanted my wife back, I would do anything, cast any spell to just see her one last time. To just touch her and kiss her, to show her that I haven’t forgotten her, that I still love her with the same intensity as I did when I kissed her all those years ago. I wiped my tears from my eyes, hardening my heart again. I would not cry in front of a potential enemy even if that enemy is Meryl.

“Rhys….” Meryl sighed, “Don’t make me do this. I don’t want to hurt you ...anymore then I already have. She can’t save you from him, if I'm forced to hurt you…. Nothing will save you from endless torment. Addie can’t save you, please ...just leave.”  
  


“You would help your brother in law’s enemies? How much did the jerk-”

“This isn’t about money!!” Meryl exclaimed, “You pushed this on yourself! I tried! I waited and prayed you would turn around, you killed so many people who just wanted to make you an offer. But that's what your kind does! Kill people, you disgusting filthy sorcerer! I should've told my sister what kind of people you are. Tell me, did you enjoy ending the lives of so many people?”

  
I grunted, “I should be allowed to mourn.”

“But you aren’t.” Meryl growled drawing the sword i knew too well Blood bitter, “Sorcerers are meant to serve. Nothing more.”

That was it, the conversation was over. Her words stung, I had dealt with racism before. Ever since my wife died I had slurs thrown at me again and again, but this? A person I trusted calling me verim? It stung almost as much as when Addie died in my arms. She’s become corrupted. I will fight to the death for this castle. To keep this land whole to keep it happy and alive. Despite what the merchant king thought, these people were happy. They want me dead but I still love them, I will protect them no matter what. My Walking stick could be used as a wand, I'm still the sorcerer prince. 

“I will either protect this castle or die. Ready yourself Meryl.”

She charged and swung but I blocked her attack with my walking stick. If she thought it would cut in half she was mistaken. This stick isn’t made of normal wood, it's cut from magic trees, no sword can split it.I pushed her but she kept the assault, she slashed and stabbed but I kept deflecting and blocking. She then used magic to spark her blade with lighting, and stabbed but I swung my staff and unleashed a cloud spell blowing her away.

Meryl flu through the air and landed on her feet.

“Damn you! Why do you have to make this so hard?”

I was panting, my heart felt heavy; No this can’t be it. I need to keep fighting.. For her…

_Protect our kingdom...always…._

That's right, I swore on her deathbed I would fight for this land no matter what. Addie…. Please watch over me.

“I will fight no matter what.” I snarled, “For the woman I love.”

I heard clapping, “How cute, the public loves a good romance”

Meryl's face went cold and I saw him, the merchant king. He’s Bulging glory, his fat frame seemed to over power me, he was wearing a gown that was way too small for him. He had a crown on his head and he had a thick beard.

“Merchant king! I told you i would handle this!”

“You're taking too long fairy, why fight him...when I can..do this!!”

He slammed his palm into my chest and A seal was placed upon me, I cried out in pain.

“I don’t play by the rules Sorcerer you only got this far cause Meryl begged but im done listening…. Besides….. I’ve always wanted to dissect a sorcerer….”

Suddenly it started raining. A very thick amount, too much and then it started lighting. The merchant king snarled.

“Cursed elements….”

“This isn’t the elements my lord… .its-”

Suddenly a lighting bolt struck me, the pain was unreal. I never felt anything like it. My vision went red and I fell to the ground. 

“The...gods even curse me..?’

_Not curse…. Save._ Said a voice, it felt like it was coming from my head. The voice sounded prettier than any song.

“A-Addie?”

“Your wife is dead Mage!” the merchant king snarled, “But you’re staying-”

_Get the hell AWAY FROM HIM!!!_ Snarled the voice and another lighting bolt pounded against me and my vision faded into white and I died.

NORMAL POV

“What kept him clinging for so long?” Snarled the merchant king.

“I… it was Addie.” Meryl gasped.

“Your sister is dead! Why keep clinging to that?"

“He.. I don't know sir. But... he loved her. He was willing to do whatever it took to keep that love alive.”

The merchant king examined the pile of dust that the sorcerer had turned into and puffed, “It doesn't matter. This ruin is now mine. The fairies will help me build a castle, correct?”

“Yes my lord.”

_Don’t come back_ Meryl heard in her head.

“Huh?” The fairy gasped.

_I love you….but don’t come to my grave. You aren’t welcome. You made your choice._

That was it, Addie had banished her sister from seeing her. As expected, she recalled how in love Addie was with Rhys. In a way this is what Meryl wanted, they were most likely together again. Although she has the ire of her sister that happens sometimes. Meryl was content with the situation because she hasn't seen her sister in centuries anyway.

_Goodbye Rhys_ Meryl thought, _take care of her…._

RHYS’ POV

Where am I..?

I died, I realized that. I failed, I broke my promise to save my love’s kingdom. I looked at myself, I was my young self again? Black hair and pretty face.Although I had no magic I felt… like i was me again? The rage was gone, However I was sad. This was clearly the afterlife… I was in a field, a happy field. The sun was shining and there were so many flowers. But… my heart was felt with sadness, where… is Addie? Did she not go to the heavens when she died?

I fell to my knees and started to cry, even death would not free me from my loneliness… gods… Addie… I’m so sorry….

Suddenly a giant wood guardian appeared, “Why do you show sadness? Is heaven not good enough for you?”

He then raised his giant wooden axe, “If you are not happy… then i’ll send you to-”

A figure jumped from a building I couldn't see and stabbed the figure through the eye and ripped it out,the guardian fell to the ground. And...there she was. My Addie.

She walked up to me reaching a hand, “Ahh there you are my love. After you died I began searching for you right away.”

I shouldn't of looked at her, I didn’t deserve to be looked at by her lovely eyes. Or feel her touch, I had failed, the kingdom of Barmme would be reduced to a tyrant’s home. I broke my promise but… in a defiant selfishness I didn’t care, I took her hand and twirled her around to where she had to look up to me. I flashed a grin at her and I saw her face flush and...there it was. Happiness, that feeling, that addiction. Her smile took away centuries of fatigue. I love her, gods I love her so much. 

She giggled, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”  
  


My brow arched showing confusion, she giggled, took my face in her hand and kissed my lips.

I gasped at first, but I kissed back with such a fervent hunger. I was reminded of how many times I kissed her lips when I was younger. How many make out sessions happened randomly from a simple kiss. I could just push her to the ground and make out with her just one more time. Is this a dream? Am I going to wake up and go back to the ruins? I can smell her again, taste her. Run my fingers through her hair, Feel her body, but it's more than that. I can put flowers in her hair, stare into her eyes, read her my bedtime stories, tell her about my spells. She's here ,she's with me. Gods please don’t let this be a dream.

When I pulled back she looked concerned, “you’re shaking. What's wrong?”

“Addie….is this a dream?”  
  
“No silly, we both died. I've been here a long time. I… couldn't be without you. My soul found my place here. Where the kind souls go till they’re ready.”

“And the wood god you just destroyed?” i asked in a teasing light,

Addie face flushed, “Um…. sometimes they defect. When that happens they go crazy at any form of sadness. But you're here… we can pass together.”

She had waited for me, it had been two centuries since she died and she waited for me. She waited all this time, even though I did all those unspeakable acts. I killed so many people, I was so thankful she waited. I took her hand and smiled at her.

“I love you Addie.” I said, “Please…. Lets pass on together.”

My queen then kissed my mouth and whispered, “You could have killed the whole world and I would've waited for you. Let's go, my love, no one can hurt us now.”

We then walked through the fields into my afterlife. To my final rest.

I finally have my peace

  
  
  



End file.
